monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Monster Trucks Live
Marvel Monster Trucks Live (also known as Marvel Monstergeddon: Super Hero Smash Up) was a cancelled event that was supposed to be held at San Diego’s Qualcomm Stadium on July 14th 2012. The event was to be promoted by FELD Motorsports and the trucks (a total of 22 were to be used had the event taken place) were supposed to be based on characters from the Marvel franchise. The event was to feature monster trucks as well as motorcycles and possibly ATV's and other stunts, as well as an original storyline. The show was to be proceeded by a pit party featuring the trucks, characters, various Marvel activities as well as an appearance by Stan Lee himself. Marvel released a blog on their website regarding the potential event in 2011. Hey, True Believers! We, here at the House of Ideas, have a question for you: WHAT IF Marvel created the greatest Marvel live event of all time with the MARVEL MONSTER TRUCKS LIVE show at San Diego’s Qualcomm Stadium in July of 2012? Imagine Marvel Super Heroes, including Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Spider-Man and Wolverine roaring to life as carnage-causing 10,000 lb monster trucks! Picture Qualcomm Stadium completely transformed into the Marvel Universe with buildings, props, lights, and pyrotechnics straight from the comic books and movies! Envisage a suspenseful storyline that will have you on the edge of your seat, as you witness amazing motorsports stunts and the loudest, most destructive monster truck battles between heroes and villains with the fate of the entire world at stake! Visualize an interactive Marvel Pit Party that includes monster trucks, Marvel Character appearances, a costume contest, movie props, top comic book writers and artists and much more! Ya got all of that? Good, now we want your feedback! So please check out the image and video and let us know if Marvel should make this WHAT IF? a reality! The event, however, never happened: Approximately one year before it was supposed to take place, the event was cancelled. Several critics pointed out the impracticability of choreographing a monster truck event, due to the unpredictable nature of monster trucks, including their tendency to break or crash beyond capability of resuming a given event without notice. Critics reasoned that such variables would make a choreographed monster truck show nearly impossible. Another problem may have been budget issues. While some of the trucks intended for the event existed at the time, several other trucks would have to be created exclusively for the event itself. Ultimately, it was replaced by Marvel Universe Live in 2014 without any monster trucks in it. Planned Competitors Heroes * Captain America - Chad Fortune * Daredevil * Doctor Strange * Ghost Rider * Hulk * Iron Man- Lee O'Donnell * Punisher (FELD) * She-Hulk- (Assumed to be Madusa (driver)) * Silver Surfer * Spider-Man- Bari Musawwir * Thing * Thor * War Machine * Wolverine- Alex Blackwell Villains * Abomination * Doctor Octopus * Dr. Doom * Electro * Green Goblin * Juggernaut * Loki * Magneto * Sabretooth * Venom (FELD) Extras * Ant-Man Mini Monster Truck Category:Events Category:2012 events Category:Cancelled events